


Against All Odds

by vamptramp0348



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Light Angst, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptramp0348/pseuds/vamptramp0348
Summary: Taking it back before the events of Dark to a much simpler and happier time in the Nielsen's marriage when Ulrich broke a promise to Katharina that he made when they were teens but it was the one promise that she ended up not minding that he broke.





	Against All Odds

**Author's Note:**

> "We are still kids but we're so in love, fighting against all odds. I know we'll be alright this time. Darling just hold my hand, be your girl you'll be my man. And I see my future in your eyes" - Beyoncé (Perfect Duet w/ Ed Sheeran)

When Ulrich opened the apartment door he saw Katharina sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor in tears, the entire apartment look like it had been hit by a cyclone. He knew Katharina had an outburst, she had been having them more frequently and it was all he could do to sooth her and fix whatever she broke. "What happened?" he asked getting down the floor with her pulling her into his arms.

　

Katharina struggled against him trying to free herself but was no match for her husband's love "I told you I never wanted children! I'm not cut out to be a mother Ulrich!" she said through her sobs.

　

"We've been very careful Katharina maybe it's the stress of your job..."

　

"NO! I took five stupid tests and I had an appointment today with my doctor. I'm pregnant Ulrich! I hate you right now!" she ripped herself away shoving him back as she got up and charged towards their bedroom.

　

Ulrich got up quickly to follow but got there too slow she had slammed the door on his face. He wasn't going away he knocked on the door "Katharina, listen to me baby you are not your mother. You are a better woman than that, I know this because I know you. I know when we were kids you didn't want a baby but we're adults now and we're different than our own parents. We are going to have a beautiful baby and he or she will be loved and they will have the world's best mommy. Please let me in..." the door opened to reveal Katharina in tears she was truly touched by Ulrich's words.

　

"We won't be able to stay here there is no room for a baby. We'll have to go back to Winden, I hate it there"

　

"Yeah we'll have to go back home but your mother doesn't live there anymore and my parents will let us stay until we get our own place. I can get a job with the police department but we're going to make it work. We always have, haven't we?"

　

She opened the door fully and threw her arms around him "I love you Ulrich Nielsen. It's always you and me against the world"

　

"Always baby."

 


End file.
